Maintenant je sais
by Lilibelluleblue
Summary: Et si, lors de la bataille finale, tout ne c'était pas passé comme vous le savez ? Et si je vous disais qu'entre alliances étonnantes et destins majestueux, nos jeunes héros n'ont pas fini d'être surprit ? Entrez dans un tout autre univers...
1. Chap 1 : Intro

**Aucun des deux univers ne m'appartient, je ne fais que m'amuser avec ceux ci. **

**Nouvelle histoire qui me tiens à coeur, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances mais aucune publication régulière ... **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise ;)**

**3**

* * *

Elle était là. Regardant au loin, sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait eu du mal à s'y faire. Mais aujourd'hui, elle observait la vie s'éveiller doucement au pied des tours. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle serait ici, avec les personnes qui lui sont, aujourd'hui, si chères à son cœur, elle aurait surement rit. Franchement qui aurait pût croire qu'elle vivrait ce qu'elle a vécu jusqu'à maintenant ? Personne, croyez moi !

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte derrière elle, s'ouvrir. Elle n'entendit pas non plus les petits pas discrets, ni les petits rires. Elle sorti de ses souvenirs quand elle senti une petite main lui attraper le bas de sa robe. En attrapant sa petite dernière, un léger sourire sur les lèvres elle se retourna vers ceux qui emplissaient sa vie à présent.

« Bonjour mes amours, que faites vous ici ?

- Dis maman, tu nous raconterais encore cette histoire ?

- Ne la connaissez vous pas par cœur maintenant ?

- Aller ! S'il te plait ! On veut réentendre comment tu as sauvé papa !

- Très bien mes petits monstres, faites moi une place. Tout à commencer il me semble, il y a des années de cela, dans l'école où j'étais…. »

Comme à chaque fois que ses enfants le lui demandaient, elle se mit à raconter cette histoire, sa vie, son avenir. Et comme bien souvent, celui qui faisait à présent son bonheur, les rejoignit dans leur petit nid douiller.

Voulez vous connaitre cette histoire ? Je vous laisse entrer dans ce qui fut sa vie.

* * *

**Mmh voilà voilà... Un début peu mouvementé, mais c'est juste un commencement **

**3**


	2. Chap 2 : Tout a une fin

**Voilà le 1er chapitre... J'espère qu'au moins, l'intrigue est mise en place, l'histoire commence.**

* * *

Tout était calme. Tout ? Pas vraiment en fin de compte. Dans le bureau directorial, il semblait y avoir quelques problèmes.

« Mais comment pouvez vous leur faire confiance enfin ? Vous connaissez leur passif, vous ne pouvez pas accepter qu'ils intègrent l'Ordre !

- Mais je ne vous demande pas votre avis Monsieur Weasley ! Si vous êtes ce soir ici, c'est parce que je me dois de vous prévenir des intentions des membres de l'Ordre. Aujourd'hui nous savons tous que les Mangemorts essaient de pénétrer les défenses du château ! Si ces jeunes personnes ont décidés de changer de camps à l'approche du combat final je ne vais certainement pas refuser. Si vous avez quelque chose qui me prouve que je fais un choix qui n'est pas adapté, je vous en prie, dite le moi, sinon acceptez le !

- Madame la directrice, nous faire accepter le fait que le professeur Rogue était en réalité un espion à déjà été dur, qui nous dit qu'ils ne nous dupent pas ?

- Miss Granger, je sais que vous avez eu du mal tout au long de ses années avec votre professeur, mais j'ai moi-même interroger messieurs Malfoy et Zabini. J'ai été accompagné des plusieurs aurors, et le Véritasérum est plus qu'une preuve ne pensez vous pas ?

- Bien sûr Madame, mais franchement, si je dois tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je préfère encore le faire entouré de personnes en qui j'ai confiance !

- Tu n'aurais pas un peu prit la grosse tête là Potter ?

- Qu'est ce que t'as Zabini ? La rage de ne pas avoir été l'élu ?

- Non mais écoutez-les ! N'importe quoi les gars. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une prophétie à annoncer que quelqu'un allait l'anéantir que tu te dois de prendre la grosse tête. Si ca se trouve ce n'était même pas toi qui était viser par…

- STOP ! Non mais regardez-vous ? Vous voulez faire parti du même groupe mais vous n'êtes pas capable de vous entendre ! Harry, pour le coup il a raison, tu as pris la grosse tête, tu as changé. On dirait que tout t'ai dû ! Je trouve ca nul ! Quand à vous, que vous ayez décidé de changer de côté au dernier moment, je trouve ca plutôt pitoyable ! Se rendre compte au bout de 7années que Voldemort était plus un meurtrier qu'un grand sorcier… Franchement professeur, pensez vous avoir une chance de leur faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas se mettre d'accord sur le QUI mais sur le COMMENT il faut tuer ce malade ?

- Je pense Miss Granger que vous avez totalement raison. Je pense qu'effectivement, Dumbledor avait tord de se préoccuper plus de cette prophétie que de la manière de se débarrasser de ce cher Tom. Bien évidemment, nous savons que les horcruxes ont été détruits mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille envoyer Harry à une mort certaine.

- Avez-vous une idée de comment s'y prendre ?

- Nous avons très peu de temps pour y réfléchir, mais nous allons nous y mettre tous ensembles. Et je n'accepterais aucune excuse ! Nous savons que les défenses ne vont pas tenir éternellement alors s'il vous plait, mettez vous d'accord, entrainez vous ensembles, et on va trouver un moyen de sortir. »

3 semaines. Cela faisait 3 semaines que cette discussion avait eut lieu. Les débuts n'avaient pas été faciles, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais après quelques dérapages, quelques duels et quelques colères d'Hermione, ils avaient enfin réussi à s'entendre. Après tout, n'étaient ils pas tous du même côté à présent ? Ils en avaient parlés après un duel qui a failli mal tourner entre Ron et Draco. Ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord. Ils étaient tous ici pour vaincre, ils devaient donc trouver un moyen d'y parvenir. Ils avaient fini par trouver un moyen et il était temps de découvrir si leur plan allait marcher. Le portail du collège venait de se briser. Les mangemorts avaient réussi à passer les pièges mis en place, les créatures qui bordaient le parc et enfin, le portail où de fortes protections avaient été lancés. Heureusement que les choses avaient été prévue à l'avance. Seuls restaient ceux de 6eme et 7eme année qui voulaient se défendre ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre et les aurors venus en aide à Poudlard.

Tout était prévu, qui se plaçait à tel endroit, qui gérait les blessés avec madame Pmofresh, qui aidait à la défense des murs mais aussi qui faisait diversion pour permettre aux jeunes de s'approcher le plus rapidement possible au près de Voldemort. Oh bien sûr, rien de ce qui était dans leur plan n'était facile à réaliser, pourtant, grâce à l'aide de leur amis, ils avancèrent plutôt rapidement.

Au loin, Neville se battait contre Bellatrix, peut être une envie de vengeance au fond de lui. Après tout, n'était ce pas elle qui avait torturé ses parents ? Elle avait du mal à gérer les sorts que l'adolescent lui lançait. C'est vrai qu'il c'était plutôt bien entrainé depuis leur petite virée au Ministère. Ginny et Luna ce débrouillaient plutôt bien aussi. Les jeunes filles voulaient venger bon nombre d'enfants attaqué par ce monstre de Greyback. Comment un homme pareil pouvait exister ? Partout où ils regardaient, l'étrange petit groupe voyait des amis, des connaissances, des gens, se battre pour une meilleure vie. Certains tombaient, beaucoup se défendaient avec ardeur, mais tous voulaient gagner. Ils savaient que quelqu'un leur ferai gagner du temps face à Voldemort, Ils savaient qu'ils devaient y arriver au plus vite. Malgré les quelques batailles pour y arriver, rien ne les empêchait d'avancer. Ils y arriveraient coûte que coûte !

« Tu ne gagneras pas ! Je ne laisserai pas un monstre tel que toi s'en sortir Tom ! Dumbledor avait au moins le mérite de dire qu'il n'était pas parfait, il se savait dangereux. C'est pourquoi il m'a demandé de le tuer. Et c'est pour cela que je le ferai avec toi également !

- Voyons Severus, crois-tu réellement y parvenir ?

- Tout les horcruxes ont été détruit, plus rien ne te ramènera ! Tu ne pourras pas toujours penser être le meilleur. Bien des sorciers sont puissants, après tout en tant que professeur, j'ai eu l'occasion d'en voir, mais peu ont la prétention de se croire meilleur que les autres.

- Mais je ne prétends pas l'être, je le suis ! Voyons, comment penses tu que j'ai pût vivre jusqu'à présent ? J'ai été assez doué pour créer ses horcruxes, je le serai assez pour diriger ce pays, voir ce monde !

- Dis moi, ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe Tom. Ce n'est pas être doué que de créer des horcruxes mais de la folie ! Tu n'as jamais découvert qu'il y avait des espions dans tes rangs, tu n'as pas réussi à mener tes missions à bien. Mais le pire, c'est que tu n'as jamais rien fait par toi-même mise à part donner des ordres et torturer les gens.

- Je ne tolèrerais pas que tu me manques de respect Severus ! Doloris ! Tu apprendras mon cher, que je sais qui est de mon côté ou non ! Je sais que ton filleul et son copain sont passé du côté de votre fameux Ordre, mais il ne fera pas long feu sur le champ. A ton avis comment ses parents ont prit la chose ? Pas très bien je dois dire, sa pauvre mère en a perdu la vie. Le pauvre Lucius, à perdu la raison. Espérons qu'ils règlent leur différent.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas !

- Et toi non plus mon cher Severus. Dommage que tu n'es pas réussi le premier. ADAVA KEDAVRA ! »

Le pauvre Severus Rogue accepta son sort, le sourire aux lèvres. Il savait qu'il allait mourir aujourd'hui mais il savait surtout qu'il avait réussi à donner du temps aux petits de réussir leur mission. Il les avait vu approché, derrière le mage noir, ils allait y arriver. Mais l'heure était venue pour lui de rejoindre sa chère Lily, il allait pouvoir la revoir, après tant d'années.

Les 5 jeunes venaient de voir leur professeur, mourir de la main de leur ennemi. La rancœur qu'ils nourrissaient pour cet homme ne faisait qu'augmenter. Ils allaient enfin en finir. D'un simple regard, ils se mirent d'accord pour lancer le sort. Tom Jedusor était concentré sur autre chose, à savourer sa victoire, il venait de tuer l'un des espions qu'il avait dans ses rangs. Malheureusement pour lui, le sort le toucha avant qu'il n'est pût faire quoi que se soit.

Ce à quoi personne ne s'attendait en préparant ce plan, c'était bien l'explosion qui s'en suivit. Après tout, quoi de mieux que de partir en emmenant le plus de victimes avec lui ? En tout cas, après ca, ses fidèles se mirent à ressentir des douleurs au niveau de leur marque. Ceux qui étaient les plus proches, accoururent auprès des adolescents qui venaient de les sauver. Le premier sur place, Neville se précipita vers le seul qu'il voyait. Mort. Cherchant du regard ou pouvaient bien être les autres, il ne vit personne. Comme tous ceux qui suivaient. Des cris, des pleurs, mais personne n'était en mesure de dire où est ce qu'étaient passés les survivants.

Est-ce qu'ils le sauraient un jour ? Est-ce qu'ils arriveraient à les retrouver ? Tout ceci était moins sûr, mais un nouveau départ devait avoir lieu pour la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre.

* * *

**Mmmh voilà voilà. Un peu de regret d'avoir tuer ce pauvre Severus, je l'aimais bien perso.**

**En tout cas on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite **

**3**


End file.
